wolfs-bane bullet
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: "When the gunshot sounded and hit human flesh, all human thought left Malia's mind."
1. Chapter 1

When the gunshot sounded and hit human, flesh all human thought left Malia's mind. Hurt. Protect. Mine. She crouched in front of the pale limp form on the ground, stopping anyone from getting close.

The hunters had left, having done what they came to do and now only had to wait. There was no sound coming from the fiercely protected body behind her. No sound but a faint heartbeat. Malia growled, lunging at those trying to get to the bleeding out boy.

"MALIA!" alpha. Her eyes cleared of the red that had overcome her vision and saw Scott, eyes red, fangs bared.

"Malia, I need to help Stiles." She whimpered at this. No he can't have him, he's mine "hurt, mine, protect" Scott nodded

"Pack. Hurt, I'm going to help him" Malia reluctantly moved aside shifting back and began to sob "I'm sorry, I'm sorry is he okay?"

The rest of the pack was surrounding the now blood soaked body of the broken human. "Oh my god Scott he's already lost so much blood and we have no idea what kind of damage has been done inside." Lydia's voice was shaking but her hands were steady as she pushed down on the bullet wound in Stiles stomach.

"The ambulance is on the way but I'm not sure it's going to get here in time and Lydia, I can't bite him, they used a wolf's bane bullet, the bite won't take."

"Okay, it's okay, he's going to be fine. He's already died like twice now right? Once for the sacrifice and then with the nogitsune, he can handle a bullet, he has to." All Malia could do was sit by Stiles and hold his hand as the life drained out of him and her coyote screamed.

And then the shocked whisper "he's not breathing" and Scott's stuttered curse.

(should I keep going? please review thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Scott he's not breathing!"

"I know, I know! Hang on" Scott quickly took out his phone "mum! Stiles got shot in the stomach and I can't bite him but the ambulance won't make it in time and now he's not breathing and I don't know what to do" he couldn't stop the sobs that started once he said out loud that his brother may die. "Okay honey, I need you to listen carefully okay? I need you to start CPR can you do that?"

"Yeah, I'll put you on speaker." Lydia could see Scott was too worked up to breathe for Stiles so she switched places, putting Scott's hands on the bullet wound and moving over to Stiles head and the phone on the ground. "Melissa I can do it."

"okay I need you to tilt his head back and check his mouth for any obstructions, if it's clear then Scott you need to be listening to Stiles' heartbeat and breathing sounds and Lydia you need to pinch his nose and blow air into his lungs for him."

"It's clear" Lydia placed her lips around Stiles now slightly blue ones and breathed. "Lydia did his chest move?"

"Yeah"

"Okay that's good he hasn't punctured a lung then, do two more breaths then start chest compression's"

Lydia was determined to save the boy that had loved her for so long but as she pushed down on his chest, looking down at him already turning blue she wondered if she was too late. As she forced air from her lungs into his she wondered if he would ever breathe for himself again.

What would she do without her detective sidekick? He was always there when she needed something and he gave himself so willingly to help others and now he was hurt because of it. "I need you to start breathing Stiles okay? Cause you always protect me and you have saved me countless times, hell you got me out of a bear trap while unable to read and being possessed by a nogitsune and I will be damned if I can't save you once."

Scott was more focused now, listening for a change in heart beat or breath sounds but Malia was sitting silently beside him not knowing what to do to help. After nearly 10 minutes of CPR they finally heard the labored drag of air as Stiles breathed in for himself. "Mum he's breathing, not well but he's breathing." Lydia stopped compression's and sighed in relief taking Stiles hand and holding it firmly.

"thank God okay the ambulance should be there really soon you just need to keep him warm, keep pressure on the wound and try to get him to respond okay? Are his lips still blue?"

"A little but not as bad as before. What does that mean?"

"His oxygen saturation is too low, it's alright you did really well. Now Scott can you check for an exit wound? We need to know if the bullet is still in him" Malia took this as her chance to help and carefully helped Scott to roll Stiles to the side a bit to check his back

"No, no exit wound and he didn't react at all when we moved him. I can hear the ambulance"

"Okay you need to tell the medics he isn't responding to pain or verbal stimuli, how long he wasn't breathing and how long you did CPR for."

"Okay thanks Mum, I'll see you at the hospital."

As the ambulance arrived and medics came pouring out Malia surprisingly was the only one able to talk to the paramedics about Stiles condition. Scott had returned to silence and Lydia had broken down crying into Stiles hair. "They can't take him from me." She thought. She had been so close to losing him she didn't think she could let him go.

They both felt so small then, as the medics took over, pushing them away and doing a million things to Stiles at once. Yelling and covering him in tubes and wires then quickly transferring him onto the stretcher and into the ambulance.

"Only one of you can ride with him, he's too unstable." Scott looked at Lydia "you go you're his anchor. Malia and I can run." Quickly loading onto the ambulance Lydia took the humans hand once again. "I'm here Stiles. I'm not leaving you." And no one could make her.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott's POV

As the ambulance doors closed I suddenly realized that it might be the last time I saw Stiles alive. Barely but still. I'm the true alpha, I should have been able to protect him.

I can hardly breathe as I gasp for air trying to compose my self. As Stiles friend I want to break down and cry at what just happened but my wolf wants to howl. I can feel the urge rising in my chest as if I'm already taking a deep breath in preparation but I push it is no time to lose control, I need to be there for my pack. This is my fault and now my brother is going to die because of me.

Malia's POV

This is all my fault. I let him down and he got hurt. Then I actually prevented anyone from helping. I am the worst friend ever.

If Stiles dies I won't be able to gain control one else has the patience to teach me like he does. And now he's being sped away to hospital while I stand in the middle of the forest covered in his blood.

I'm so mad at myself and those damn hunters I want to tear someone's face off. Though that's kind of how we ended up in this situation in the first place. I didn't mean to I swear but when that hunter threatened my pack I kind of lost it. Okay completely lost it but at least I hadn't eaten him. Stiles had gotten there before I could but now I wish he hadn't.

How dare those hunters hurt him! I need him. We all need him. Don't they know how important he is to the pack?

A low whine interrupts my thoughts and I look over at Scott, as frozen as I am, staring at the trees where the ambulance disappeared into, ten minutes face is wet with tears and by the look on his face I can tell he's trying desperately to control his emotions.

I am more angry than sad but Scott is shaking, face scrunched up in concentration. His hands turn into fists and he finally looks away from the trees to look at me.

"Are you okay?"

His voice is still shaking but he wipes away the lingering tears and steadies his breathing. I think about saying something along the lines of "Stiles is going to be okay" or "you did everything you could to save him" but as I look into my alpha's eyes I know what he really wants is something to focus on. Something other than the fate of his best friend, if only for a minute so he can get his head together.

"Yeah I'm okay. We should probably get going though."

Scott offers a small smile of thanks, knowing what I really wanted to say, and nods turning to run to the hospital. And I follow.

Scott's POV

As we reach the hospital I start to get nervous again. What will I find in there? Bad news? The anger of Stiles' father and the accusations "you should have protected him!"

"I don't know if I can do this."

I'm ashamed at my own reluctance. How am I supposed to protect this town?

"Scott it's okay. It's Stiles. And we will all be here for him. Let's just see what your mum says about his condition before you go puking in any bushes okay?"

But that was the problem. It was Stiles. Always there to crack a joke in the face of danger and somehow come out on top despite his, quote, "pale skin and fragile bones." Could I really see my best friend so broken?

Probably not but it was Stiles, so I went in anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia's POV

"They took him away."

"What?"

"They took him away."

Scott and Malia were here now. Something had happened between them. The way they moved around each other was different, less like strangers. It almost looked like Malia was protecting Scott, standing closer to his side as if ready to hold him up if he couldn't anymore. Scott was still shaking as was I. I looked up from my blood stained hands.

"They took him straight to surgery. I didn't want to leave him but they wouldn't let me stay."

Scott dropped into the seat beside me, Malia taking the other. Tears ran down my cheeks and dropped into my lap as Scott took my hand, twining our bloody fingers together.

"We'll see him again, Lydia. It's probably going to take a while anyway, we can get cleaned up and wait for him here okay?"

My next words were shaky. I was barely able to hold back my sobs and I almost broke down again. The tears were flowing freely now and I could barely see through them to see Scott and Malia's faces as I spoke.

"His heart stopped. It stopped in the ambulance and they had to shock him. They were still working on him when they wheeled him away."

I couldn't help it, I broke down sobbing. Loud enough to cause several nurses to look our way.

"Scott what if he's already dead? I wanted to scream so badly and I almost did I could hardly control it. I think the only reason I didn't was that I was too scared to breathe. I-Oh god Scott I don't want him to be gone."

Scott let go of my hands to put his arms around my trembling form instead. Even Malia moved a little closer.

"If he was already dead I think someone would have already told us by now. I can go see if I can find Scott's mum? She might know something. I'm not sure if anyone's told the sheriff yet either."

I turned to the were-coyote, we hadn't known her long but I decided then that I liked her. Yes, I was jealous of her once close relationship with Stiles but now that they were merely friends I could hold no anger towards her. She was pack now and though may still be learning to be human she was trying her best to help. I gave her a small smile but couldn't speak quite yet so was grateful when Scott answered for me.

"Thanks Malia. That would be great. If you find my mum could you bring her here?"

The girl nodded and ran off down the corridor. I stayed curled up in Scott's arms, my breathing becoming choppy again as I thought back to my ride in the ambulance.

I had been pushed back, unable to touch Stiles at all, while the EMT's worked on stopping the bleeding and getting him breathing again. They had shoved tubes down his throat, sticking IV's and monitors all over. And then his heart stopped.  
"He's crashing!"

The paddles had been taken out and then pale, dying Stiles had been shocked. His bloody, bare torso arching up for a second then slamming back down on the gurney. It was the most horrible thing, to see his prone, broken body being jolted like that. I sat there holding my breath, knuckles white form where I held onto my seat until the third shock to his chest Stiles' heart finally started beating again. I had only remembered to breathe again once I started to get dizzy.

Seeing Stiles like that, the usually confident, man with a plan, intelligent boy, laying on that gurney so lifeless while being worked on. It was like his body had given up. But if I know anything about Stiles by now, I know that he would never give up. If not for himself then for his Dad and his pack. He would never give up.

Sheriff's POV

All this damn paper work. I don't think people realize how much paper work is required for one simple incident. And it's more complicated now that I know about all the supernatural crap in this town. I have a huge pile of work left over from the last were-wolf drama. Seriously Derek how hard is it to keep your crazy uncle locked up on full moons? My sigh is interrupted by Parish's nervous face coming through my office door.

"ughh Sheriff? There's been an incident in the woods."

He looked down at his shoes seemingly apologetic at having to tell me. And seeing his eyes I suddenly know, before he continued I knew.

"Sir, it's your son. He's been shot."

The world lost all sound as I ran out into the station. Every officer's face turned to me with silent apology. They all know Stiles. He had been coming to the station regularly since he was little. Most of them had helped with his homework or watched him for me at some point. My little boy. My knee's buckled as sound returned and Parish caught me before I fell to the floor.

"He's alive! Sheriff, he's alive. It's not looking good but he isn't gone yet, so I'm going to drive you to the hospital so you can see your son, Okay?"

This kid, I don't know what I'd do without him, lead me to my car and drove as we both ignored the speedometer and the numerous traffic laws we were breaking.

As I crashed through the hospital doors the first thing I saw was Melissa with Scott, Lydia and Malia, who were covered in blood. My son's blood. Oh God. "Sheriff!"

"Where is he? Where's my son?"

Melissa moved forward, taking hold of my arms and looking me right in the eyes as Scott lead the girls to the bathroom, presumably to clean up. I focused back on Melissa.

"He's in surgery. It wasn't looking good when they brought him in but our boys still fighting so you need to be strong for him and the other kids okay? I will tell you as soon as I know anything else."

She led me over to some chairs and we sat down, though all I really wanted to do was see Stiles.

"Scott said it was hunters, not the Argent's, but they shot him in the stomach with a wolfs-bane bullet."

She looks less sure now, she doesn't want to tell me.

"His heart stopped multiple times and he isn't breathing on his own but his heart is working fine now and he has been intubated. They are just working on getting the bullet out and treating him for the wolfs-bane poison. It may be a few hours till anyone is allowed to see him."

I hated thinking about my boy so close to slipping away from me.

"Make sure he isn't alone?" She sighed. Looking relieved I didn't ask any questions about his condition. "I'll stay with him I promise." And now all I can do is wait.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: sorry this sucks and i'm going off a recurring theme of Claudia atm because I'm pissed that they cut her scene from 3x20 for a stalia scene instead. Stiles real name is obviously a mystery to everyone so I found Aureliusz on www. /male_polish_ and I like it cause it means golden. Don't forget to review even if its just to say my writing sucks.)

Eyes opened to bright white, but this wasn't the white lights of a hospital, which is where Stiles thought he should be after getting shot. There wasn't any annoying beeps or the usual bustling noise of the hospital either, just endless silence. He was in what seemed to be a never ending room, much like the one the nogitsune kept him in his mind.

"Aureliusz."

Whipping his head around Stiles looked for the voice that he had missed so much. One of the only people besides his father who could actually pronounce his real name.

"Mum?"

and she was standing there looking just as she did in Stiles' favourite memory of her from when she took him to the park for a picnic, years before she got sick. Yellow summer dress, hair loose, arms stretched to her boy.

"It's good to see you baby but you weren't supposed to come so early."

His feet took him to her before he could process what was happening and he folded himself in his mother's warm embrace. Her arms holding him close as he breathed in her scent and demanded his brain to remember it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry there were hunters and-"

He suddenly felt like only a little boy again, clinging to his mother, crying into her shoulder as she held him.

"Okay, okay. It's alright, Mamma's here now."

He tried to calm his breathing, focusing on the feeling of his mums brown hair tickling his nose. Her warm hands rubbing his back and her quiet murmurs.

"Shhh baby. It's alright."

He wanted to remember everything about her, down to every heartbeat sounding in his ear and every rise and fall of her chest against his, telling him that she was here, real, alive. After a while he calmed down and she spoke again.

"Now I need you to listen to me okay?"

Stiles didn't want to ever let go but he could hear the serious note in her voice and so leaned back to look at her eyes as she spoke.

"We don't have much time, you can't stay here."

Stiles started crying again. His mum was leaving him again?

"Why? Mamma, I don't want you to go! I miss you so much don't leave me. I'm sorry."

He held on tighter, tucking his head under her chin.

"The longer you stay here the harder it will be for you to leave and I miss you and your Dad so much but he really needs you honey. Your friends too, they aren't ready for you to leave quite yet."

She held his face in her hands placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You are my strong, caring, brave boy and I love you so much Aureliusz, never forget that."

"Aureliusz!"

Dad? Stiles could hear him calling and felt pressure on his hand as if there were someone holding it. But there was also a growing realization of pain. In his stomach, chest, head and in his throat and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Papa's calling you. Tell him I love him and take care of each other okay? I'll see you again but make sure it's not for a while alright?"

Stiles had no intention of leaving but he could feel himself being pulled away.

"I love you mamma!"

his eyes were closing, a sudden rush of pain making him dizzy and he fought against the feeling of hands holding him down.

"I love you too Aureliusz. More than you know."

"Aureliusz!" His Dad shouting, begging.

"It's okay son. Calm down, it's alright, it's alright. I'm here. Open your eyes Stiles please."

Forcing heavy eye's open to see his father's tear-stained face looking down at him, while holding his wrists, forcing his arms still. Stiles realized he was kicking, bucking and fighting his father's hands. The boy stilled his flailing limbs but couldn't help arching his back and tossing his head trying to breathe around the obstruction in his throat.

"Stiles you need to calm down. There is a tube down your throat and it's helping you breathe, just relax and let the machines do the work for you. I'm right here."

The grip on his hand returned and he squeezed the hand back keeping eye contact as he tried to calm himself.

Scrunching his face up and shutting is eyes, he shook his head, pulling at his hands and loosing a few tears as if to say "I can't it's too hard." He was choking and he couldn't _breathe_. He would not calm down.

"Okay, just hang on Melissa's going to take it out, just lie still."

The frightened teenager opened his eyes to notice the nurse in the room for the first time after waking up, as she moved to the bed.

"Try to take a deep breath and push it out when I remove the tube okay? One, Two, Three."

Being extubated is NOT a nice experience at all but being able to breathe on his own again was a relief to everyone.

"Dad?" His voice was rough and it hurt to speak but he needed to tell him.

"Stiles you shouldn't be talking right now."

"I saw mum. She's so beautiful Dad. She misses us and said to tell you she loves you." The sheriff swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled down at his poor tired little boy.

"Okay Stiles. Get some rest okay." He smiled holding his Dad's hand and drifted painlessly to sleep as Melissa upped his pain medication.


	6. Chapter 6

Damn hospital lights. Opening your eyes to have the freaking sun right in your face sucks. Seriously why do they have to be so bright?

"Ughh stupid, bright hmm."

"Stiles?" Heeey Scott's here.

"Hey Buddy how are you feeling?"

Once my eyes adjusted to the light I could see my best friend's worried face looking down at me. What had he asked me? How am I feeling? Wasn't I shot or something?

There was a dull ache in my stomach like the pain was too far away for me to really feel it. Other than that it was just a raw throat and a small headache. I could tell that the headache should be way worse so I must be pretty well drugged up. I looked back up at Scott and realized he must have been waiting or my answer a while.

"Ughh, High." Scott looked relieved and laughed, sitting down.

"Yeah Mum said they had you on some pretty good stuff."

I nodded, looking around the small room decorated with a few cards and bunches of flowers and noticed the little stuffed wolf sitting on the bedside table and gestured to the card that sat beside it weakly until Scott got the point and handed it to me.

"Dear Stiles. You're an idiot…. But we love you anyway. Get better soon and never, ever get hurt ever again. Love, The Pack."

Well isn't that sweet. They had all signed it too. Malia wrote "Your beds cold and too big without you in it. And I need help with my homework." And even Derek and Danny signed it. It looks like Derek had written nothing but his name and someone had added "Grrr" beside it.

"Everyone's been really worried man. Malia won't leave your room, everyone's been freaking out without you and Derek won't leave the woods except to check on you and the rest of the pack. He's trying to find the hunters responsible and…..talk to them."

"Do you mean talking with his words or his claws? Cause he can't just go around growling at people and expecting them to understand. Who cares about the hunters anyway? Their gone now it's fine."

Scott's mouth hung open and he looked angry, fists clenched at his sides. "They shot you Stiles! Don't you get that? They knew you were human. A seventeen year old human and they still shot you. How is that okay?"

"It's not okay. It sucks, like it's actually very inconvenient and it hurts like a bitch but can you just leave it please? Or let my Dad handle it? I just don't want you guys running into the woods to avenge me just to get killed. They wouldn't hesitate to drop a werewolf but they won't hurt another human. Okay? I just don't want anybody to get hurt."

Scott looked defeated and dropped into the chair beside my bed and, aw damn, the puppy eyes.

"You almost died Stiles. And I couldn't do anything. I was watching my brother die and I couldn't bite you because of the wolfs bane and I couldn't stop the bleeding and then you stopped breathing  
and-"

"Hey Scott it's okay. I'm fine now, breathing by myself and everything. I might not heal as fast as you but I am healing. You saved me and you kept everyone else safe too. You're a good alpha Scott no one denies that. And you're a good friend."

The poor guy sat there sniffing looking like a kicked puppy. I hated when he looked like that. Especially when it was my fault.

"Hey Scott, the rooms kinda spinning, can you-"

I held out my hand and tried my best to look woozy which wasn't hard. He looked pleased to be able to help and allowed the black lines to snake up his arms, taking the little pain I felt.

The spinning room thing was a lame excuse but he looked like he needed the physical contact right now and I was glad he hadn't left me alone in this stupid, horrible hospital. The alpha huffed a little, trying to calm his breathing. Aw Scottie.

"Oh um, Lydia's waiting to come in to see you. Your Dad was here before but he went back to the station to try and find the hunters." The alpha was attempting to discreetly wipe his eyes while trying to sound casual.

"And you're here to protect me." It hadn't escaped my notice that I had yet to be left alone, for which I was grateful for but I knew there was reasoning behind it.

"And to keep you company but yeah. I'm on Stiles duty. So should I go get Lydia?"

I was a little worried that she would yell at me. Or cry. I didn't know which was worse. But I also knew that I, a mere mortal, couldn't tell Miss Lydia Martin what to do. If she wanted to see me she would.

"Yeah send her in but, umm stay too okay?" He laughed a little moving to the door.

"She's not gonna eat you man."

He opened the door and before he could finish saying her mane the banshee marched over to the end of my bed and stood, glaring at me, hands on hips. Oh God she's going to eat me.

"Don't you ever do that again Stiles. Ever. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Her angry facade broke for a second and she let out a sob at what she said next, her voice trembling.

"I watched you die and be shocked back to life. Twice. Don't ever make me see that again." She went back to her anger now but I could tell how upset she was.

"And you ruined my favorite shirt. I can't get the blood out. And why does Scott get to hold your hand? I'm the one that had to give you CPR."

That was a lot of information to take in from just a few sentences. I died? What the hell? Well it explains why I saw mum at least. Wait Lydia freaking Martin gave me CPR? And wants to hold my hand.

"Lydia? Would you…. Like to hold my hand?"

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and sat in the chair beside me taking my hand.

"Yes I would."

Scott gave a small laugh but I could still see the tears shining in her eyes waiting to spill over.

"You okay Lyds?"

She sniffed and let out a whimper but managed to hold back whatever else was trying to escape her throat. Instead of replying she moved closer and curled her top half on my shoulder bringing our clasped hands to rest on my chest. I was making everyone cry and I felt terrible.

She continued to let out small whimpers, quietly crying on my chest and I kissed her forehead as her soft strawberry blond curls tickled my neck. This only made her cry louder. I'm so bad at this.

"Aw Lydia. I'm okay and I'm sorry you had to watch that. But thanks for getting my heart started again. I hear that's pretty useful. And hey, now we're even from the last time I saved your cute little ass."

The banshee let out a small laugh and started to calm down rubbing at her eyes. Scott squeezed my hand still in his grasp and smiled, I knew what it meant. We were okay. The pack was healing and together. We could deal with whatever else happened together.

(AN: I dont even know if people are still reading these but thanks to anyone that does. sorry its been ages but here u go i dont know if this is the last or whatever but please plleeeaaase review otherwise i dont know what u guys like or dont like thanks)


End file.
